


Fucked My Way to the Top

by RaphaelSantiago (softsocky)



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Sexual Tension, and also swearing, sexual content isn't SUPER detailed but it is definitely there so be warned :), so do not read if you're not into either of those things!, there is like 0 plot here, this is rated mature before of sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6500833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softsocky/pseuds/RaphaelSantiago
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As usual, Simon didn’t think about the consequences of his decisions – now, here he was, standing before the vampire court, arm in Raphael’s, and a ring on his finger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucked My Way to the Top

**Author's Note:**

> ok sorry but this is short and kinda shitty but i whipped this out in under an hour when i woke up at 3pm oops fml hope u like it

The first time they have sex, the sun is steaming in through the window, and Raphael has Simon pressed against his bedroom door. Simon is making these small whimpers in the back of his throat, but Raphael just swallows them in their entirety. He begins to press open-mouth kisses down his neck, and Simon’s head slams back against the metal of the door. When clothes came off, and Simon found himself shoved down onto the bed, he let himself be manhandled into positions he had never been in before, positions he’d never wanted to be in before until he had met Raphael.

 Something about Raphael made Simon shiver with more than just pleasure, and whatever it was definitely wasn’t fear, either. It was something so minuscule that he couldn’t even pinpoint where in his body the shiver had originated. It was like the way an earthquake wrecked a city; all is calm, and then everything surrounding you is shaken to pieces, and then you start to fall and crumble. Simon told himself that he was the city, and Raphael was the earthquake –Raphael saw Simon as a city, too, but rather than seeing himself as an earthquake, Raphael saw himself as a devout believer of whatever faith Simon was, as though Simon’s city was a church.

 Simon knew that the way Raphael had flipped them, so Simon sat atop of his thighs, was not a movement done from love, but rather passion and lust and desire. Simon didn’t want to think about love when he was in a position such as this, and from the look on Raphael’s face, neither did he. When they had both reached their climax, Raphael before Simon, they laid down beside each other, wide awake and silent.

 They didn’t speak for two weeks after that.

 

Raphael had been denying himself this temptation, this addictive flavour – all he had wanted for the past few weeks was to feel the delicacy of Simon’s flesh between his hands, and to taste his blood-flow, taste his life force. Simon was his religion, and Raphael had not been to confession in so long – he felt his sins in his temple, in the callouses of his palms, a heavy weight against the back of his spine.

 Raphael had long been deemed a king – first, by his mother, second, by his clan – but he no longer felt as such. Now, at this point in time, Raphael was a slave to all that Simon was, and all that Simon had been, and all that he was going to become. Raphael was a sinner dying to love a saint, desperate to repent, but not wanting to, because as soon as he did, he would no longer have a need to enter his church.

 They ran into each other for the first time during the two-week separation outside the training room. Simon was shirtless, and Raphael blindly reached out and traced his fingertips down the scar that had been there since before Simon himself could remember, and he felt the way his body froze and then thawed like putty under his hands. Simon was watching Raphael with his deep brown eyes, and Raphael hated the way it made him think about the future of immortality and romance and love, and he hated that those things were all he ever thought about having with Simon and Simon alone.

 Raphael slowly walked forwards, pushing Simon back until he was pressed against the training room wall. Motioning for him to jump, Simon’s legs went around his waist, Raphael’s hands under his thighs, holding him up and directing him further against the wall. Raphael claimed him just like that – against the decaying wall, where the door was wide open and anyone could hear or walk in. Raphael didn’t want Simon exposed in that way, but the risqué of it all turned them both on far too much.

 It was over far too quickly for Raphael’s liking, but he nearly whispered _I love you_ into his skin when they came together.

 

 Raphael, in nearly all situations, liked to be dominant – in hunts, in meetings, and, generally, in bed. But right now, Simon had Raphael on his hands and knees, two fingers pressed deep inside of him, _just_ slightly brushing them over his prostate, drawing him closer and closer to the edge. Simon had never heard Raphael make the noises he was – mewling, like a cat, like a cat being stroked under its chin, purring and yowling. Raphael was like the cat being stroked – he was making the same noises, his head either hung between his hands, or would occasionally turn to look at Simon’s wicked smile, biting his lips and melting before him.

 Simon suddenly sped his fingers up, too turned on himself to continue like this much longer, and Raphael’s arms buckled, causing his chest to lie flat against the bed, arse still up in the air, exposed to Simon. Along with the speed of Simon’s movements, and how far gone he was already, Raphael knew he could come soon – but then Simon reached around and gripped his cock in a stronghold, stroked it relentlessly in time to his thrusts, and that was the end of that.

 Simon could only describe it as glorious when Raphael came – soundlessly, but his actions speaking all that he felt. His hands gripped the sheets, tearing them as his whole body locked and then came to pieces. The only sound he made was a choke in the back of his throat, and then when it passed, the sound of him flipping Simon onto his back to return the favour.

 Despite not saying it, Raphael spelt out the words that had been throttling him for the past few months on Simon’s chest with his tongue, _I fucking love you, idiota._

 

Both of them were sweating against Raphael’s bed sheets, and Raphael knew that _this was it._ Simon had his legs wrapped tightly around his lover’s waist, a hand gripped in his hair, and the other wrapped around a bar of the headboard, holding on for dear life. Although Raphael moved slowly, he moved with purpose and a deepness that extended far beyond the physical. Simon was whimpering – Raphael had come accustomed to the high-pitched sound during their times together – and yet they would soon turn to whimpers of frustration as Raphael’s hips slowed even more so.

His legs tightened, and it took all of Raphael’s temptation training to refuse Simon of what he wanted. Restraining himself, he left his teeth bite into the soft skin of his lobe, before licking the skin to sooth it. Simon barely noticed, lost a in a dreamland, eyes glazed over and showing clear desperation. Raphael groaned unintentionally upon seeing Simon’s wanton appearance – the desperation that surged through his body was all because of _him_.

He had made him want him this way, and _God_ knows Raphael wants Simon like this for the rest of his eternal life. But Raphael wanted him for more than sex – he wanted sex with him, he knew this, but he also wanted to hold his hand down the street as they walked to their favourite diner; he wanted to kiss the top of his head in front of everyone to both claim him and to love him; he wanted Simon to sit on his lap instead of standing awkwardly in the corner. Raphael wanted to love Simon, and Raphael wanted Simon to love him back.

Raphael gave Simon one deep, rough thrust, causing an outburst of curses to slip between his lips, which soon faded into somewhat of a great roar. Smirking down at him, Raphael once again leant his body down to Simon’s ear, whispering dirtily, but thoughtfully, “I’ll fuck you into this mattress again if you give me one thing.” 

Simon nodded, hands sliding up his back so he could dig his nails into Raphael’s broad shoulders. Raphael gave him a sloppy kiss, one that Simon wouldn’t let him tear away from momentarily. Yanking their lips apart, Raphael whispered,

“I love you, Simon.” He pronounced the confession with another deep thrust, causing the bed to slam against the wall. Simon didn’t seem to notice, despite his supersonic senses. Raphael thought he himself could feel the ringing in Simon’s ears, the pleasure in his veins, the desperation in his hands.

Kissing him again, and noticing the shock in Simon’s eyes, and amidst the shock and the desperation, Raphael thought he could see love there, too.

“Simon,” he began again, keeping a slow but steady pace with his hips, slower than before yet brutal enough to keep Simon on edge.

Simon yelled out, “yes Raphael- whatever you want, whatever you want, just, _fuck me_ , please!” 

Raphael let his head fall to Simon’s chest, groaning with pent up sexual frustration. All Raphael wanted right now was to fuck his boy into the mattress, to make everyone in the hotel know that his fledging was his own in more ways than one, but he needed to hear it from Simon. He needed to know. “Simon, please.” 

Simon’s hands wrapped around his neck, tugging his head back to his lips. They kissed softly, unusual compared to the movement of their hips and hands previously. Pulling away, a single string of saliva connecting them, Simon spoke, “what do you want from me, Raphael?” 

The man in question smiled down at the man he had grown so rapidly to love, hoping he would be able to continue clinging to the remnants of his life force which had, in turn, become his own. Before he could speak, however, Simon began to speak again. “You know I already love you – I know you know that. I hardly even have to tell you it.” He paused, panting out as Raphael licked over his nipple, biting, teasing him. “I’ll do whatever you want, Raphael, not just now – whenever you want. I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you.”

Raphael didn’t respond, just groaned again, tears in his eyes. There were tears in Simon’s, too, and as they kissed, Raphael moved his hips again. He wrapped his hands around the bars of the headboard, dragging Simon’s hands with him. As Raphael fucked into him over and over and over again, lost to the sound of whimpers and moaning, Simon briefly thought about his past, and how much brighter his future was going to be now.

Simon came first, Raphael following him, and it was hours later that Raphael spoke again.

Simon was lying against his chest, skin still flushed, eyes lidded. When Raphael whispered the soft words, more a statement than a question, he pressed kisses all down his exposed chest, no words needed to respond, _because surely Raphael knew_.

“Marry me, Simon.”

 

As usual, Simon didn’t think about the consequences of his decisions – now, here he was, standing before the vampire court, arm in Raphael’s, and a ring on his finger. This time, however, Simon didn’t care that he didn’t think about them – because he loved Raphael more than anything in this world, and in any of the others that were out there, and Raphael loved him too, he could tell from the way they confirmed their union with a soft, delicate kiss.

His friends were in the chapel, too, something Simon was quite stunned about. Defying the laws of vampirism and marrying in a place of God – despite Simon’s Jewish background, he told Raphael a Catholic wedding was all he would accept – felt liberating. Tightening his hold on Raphael’s hand, feeling his own ring dig into his skin, Simon suddenly felt free.

 

Later, at the reception party, when Raphael and Simon were dancing, Raphael spoke. “So, you fucked your way to the top, I see?” 

Simon cocked his head to the side, “hmm, well, I guess I did.” He paused to kiss him deeply, before continuing. “But remember that time I fucked you so good against the headboard, making you ride me till I came, before I’d even consider letting you join me?” Simon could hear Raphael swallow, and could feel his hands tightening on his body. Whispering directly against his ear, Simon said, “I would quite like to see you like that again tonight.”

 Raphael chuckled through another kiss, “looks like vampirism gave you more than supersonic senses…gave you the ability to talk to me to death, too.”

Simon pressed their lips together once, a silent I love you spread out around them.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what u thought


End file.
